To Love is to Die
by Wyrdfell
Summary: Prince Innes, it is my duty to protect you. ... [InnesVanessa]


To Love is to Die

Disclaimer/Notes: I do not own Fire Emblem, or any of its characters. I'm making this longer for Lemurian Girl's contest. This was painful to write, but it's a tragedy. Don't all people feel this way when they write it?

* * *

It was what it was; the sounds of weapons clashing, the changes of weather done by tomes. And yet, they still came out fighting. The battle in which Formortiis was controlling, and a young couple were dwelling with it. 

"Prince Innes!" was the cry that sounded in Innes' ears.

He turned to see the Falcoknight diving down andplunging her lance into the enemy's chest. He wanted to yell at the green haired knight for trying to aid someone who didn't need help, but did not.

"Sir, are you hurt?"

With a slight nod, he replied, "I'm fine, Vanessa. Don't hesitate to worry so much."

A soft look appeared on her face, anda slight touch of worry still surrounded her expression. Her serious look was shown then, and started when a knight came rushing towards Innes.

"Sir, watch--" she started.

The sniper whirledaround and nocked an arrow, pulling the string to the side of his right cheek. He let go, and the arrow sped into the enemy's shoulder, resulting in the death of his opponent.

Behind him, Vanessa had wounded a mage;his body fell into the Narube River. The mage grabbed hold of the ledge--he wasn't quite dead yet--and she moved closer to stab him again,but an arrow whizzed past her. It landed directly on the center of the mage's hand.He started twitching, buthe finally relaxed and fell to the river's shores, obviously dead now.

"You're welcome, Vanessa," he told her when she opened her mouth to speak.

* * *

_"I'll protect you at any cost," she told him solemnly._

_Innes laughed. "Vanessa, you don't need to protect me. It's the other way around. As the prince of Frelia, I have the duty to protect you."_

_Vanessa started, as if not realizing that fact before now. "Oh, yes! I didn't mean to offend you, sir!"_

_Innes, despite himself, had to grin."Pshaw! But remember, I am counting on you."_

_"Thank you, sir..."

* * *

_

And the battle went on, the pair fighting together,almpst unstoppablewith each other at their side. 

That was, until Vanessa was caught off-guard fromthe prince of Grado'stome. Ordinarily, even newly-promoted falconights would be able to continue without life-threatening injury, but the immense power of Lyon's magic stunned her for a moment.

Tugging furiously at Titania's reins, the pegasus began to rise slowly, until a soldier threw a javelin into Titania's back leg. The pegasus began flapping frantically, neighing in pain, while Vanessa pulled out the javelin and threw it back into the throat of the lancer. A moment later, Titaniafinally felldown and landed with a _thud_, while Vanessa gained several broken ribs from the impact of the fall.

Innes ran towards her, stopping only to strike a foe, helping her apply her vulnerary on the wounds. A breath came out of her that was a raspy, _"Behind you." _

Innes gasped, swearing inpain as a large cut formed onto his back. Vanessastabbed the swordsman with an encouraged thrust.She stood up painfully, picking up the blue vial that hung on the swordsman's belt.

Once Innes shotanother soldier with his arrow, Vanessa weakly handed Innes the vial and again threw herjavelin at a mage. Innes handed Vanessa the vial back, and she swallowed another quarter of the elixir. She then poured the rest into Titania's mouth, and threw it into the river.

Titania soon recovered, Vanessa climbed onto her saddle, and they both hovered into the air.Waving to Innes andsignaling that she would scout ahead for enemies, she took off.

Shooting several more knights, he saw two archers sprint towards Vanessa and Titania, and his arrowflew into one of their backs. The other one aimed at Titania's wings,but shedodged it with ease, throwing herjavelin into the stomach of the archer below.

They both looked at each other from afar, when he widened his eyes to the scene of an arrow piercing Titania's wings, Titaniafalling to the groundagain, and Vanessa landing partly in the water. He rushed to them, and while sprinting, he saw a lance go through his torso; he knocked another arrow and shot into the lancer's throat.

"Vanessa!" he cried, the body of Titania being clearer.

"Sir..." was the reply.

He reached his destination, and there was Vanessa, her head hanging, numerous cuts on her body, and scratches on her armor. He satwith her, gingerly wrapping his arms around the falcoknight's shoulders.

"Prince Innes..." she started. "I'm... sorry..."

He gave a cough, flecks of blood appearing on Vanessa's armor as he said, "We will not--die here, Vanessa..."

* * *

_"It's my duty to protect you at any cost."_

_A smile made its way onto Innes' face as he chuckled. "Your duty, huh. That's fine, Vanessa. No need to worry about risking your life. I'm pretty unstoppable with you beside me."_

_Vanessa couldn't stop herself from grinning in answer. "You'll have to use a spatula to peel me off your side."_

* * *

Natasha, finally finished with healing the other injuries of the unit's members, rushed over to the pair only to find that it was too late 


End file.
